Una sola vez en la vida
by Karma Sensei 23
Summary: Justo cuando creía que ya no había esperanzas, cuando sentía que ya no encontraría el amor que tanto anhelaba, un joven apareció en su vida para demostrarle que podía ser felíz. Pero la felicidad jamás fue algo sencillo de obtener.


_Esto es lo que yo llamo una recreación. Los personajes le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a Jeremy Zag, el argumento a una usuaria en Amino llamada Nadia. Esto es una versión mía, su historia narrada con mis palabras aunque si contiene varios detalles que son de mi invención que tuve que agregar._

_\--_

Adrien tenía una cita con el modista esa fresca mañana, nada fuera de lo ordinario para un modelo juvenil como él. Su falta de entusiasmo tampoco era algo inusual. De hecho, durante los últimos meses, su radiante sonrisa, esa que se podía ver en cada panel publicitario de París y que era admirada por muchas jovencitas, había desaparecido se su agraciado rostro. Era de esperarse que algún día terminara así ya que ¿cómo podía ser feliz cuando otras personas controlaban cada paso que daba?

Mantuvo una expresión inmutable durante toda la sesión. Mientras el modisto ajustaba las medidas y comentaba, con exagerado entusiasmo, que sin dudas se vería esplendido en el día de su boda, el joven Agreste se sentía desdichado. Él no decidió llevar ese traje, no decidió contraer matrimonio. Se sintió peor al recordar que ni siquiera había decidido con quien se casaría.

Una vez terminada la tarea se dirigió a la salida de la tienda de ropa, que pertenecía a su padre, un destacado diseñador de modas. Era temporada de bodas, por lo que grandes y hermosos vestidos de novia adornaban los escaparates. Eso definitivamente no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, se quedó allí unos minutos más de lo necesario, apreciando los diseños de su padre, pensando en lo maravilloso que hubiese sido vivir una historia de amor de verdad y casarse con alguien a quien si quisiera ver a su lado toda su vida. Alguien que lo amara. Pero ese no era su destino, resolvió con pesadumbre.

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó de su sueño. Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada, encontrándose con un joven cuya apariencia le resultó inesperadamente atrayente desde el primer momento. Rasgos finos, ropa casual pero con mucha personalidad, mirada tranquila y profunda, y un corte de cabello que llamaba la atención de una muy buena manera. Ese chico, que sería unos dos o tres años mayor que él, era más atractivo que cualquier modelo profesional con el que haya compartido pasarela alguna vez.

El chico echó un vistazo al lugar antes de acercarse a él, un poco inseguro. Le preguntó si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo con un pedido que debía retirar. Adrien se sorprendió al oír su relajante y melodiosa voz, luego prestó atención a sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en el vestíbulo. Un poco confundido por no haberse percatado de la ausencia de la recepcionista, se ofreció a ayudarlo, explicándole que no había problema en que él entrara a los almacenes. El chico sonrió y le dio un papel donde estaba anotado su pedido.

Adrien tuvo que admitir que no pensó bien cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Afortunadamente, mientras recorría los pasillos del almacén, apareció una empleada que lo ayudó a encontrar la prenda solicitada: un sencillo pero elegante vestido de novia.

No logró comprender muy bien la sensación que sintió al saber que el joven también iba a casarse.

—Es un magnifico vestido —fue lo que atinó a comentar cuando volvió a estar frente a él, mientras que una empleada apuntaba los datos del retiro de la prenda en la computadora. Adrien aún tenía el vestido entre sus manos, que estaba cuidadosamente guardada en un porta trajes—. Tu novia se verá muy hermosa.

—¿Mi novia?

—Si —respondió seguro. Luego dudó—. ¿No...es tu novia?

El chico rió levemente.

—Mi hermana es quien se va a casar.

—Oh —De repente se sintió tonto—. Perdón, supuse que...

—No pasa nada. Gracias por la ayuda, Adrien.

Escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios, con esa suave voz, fue agradable. Y confuso.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Tus fotografías están por todas partes —respondió sonriente—. Por si no lo sabías, eres famoso.

Adrien se desconocía a sí mismo; estaba actuando como un tonto. ¿Era por esa sonrisa tan sincera? ¿O por el intenso azul de sus ojos? Apartó la mirada al instante, deseando que el calor que comenzaba a sentir en las mejillas no se le notara.

—Ya está todo en orden—Oyó que decía la asistente—. Gracias por su compra.

Vio como la empleada le entregaba un ticket y supo que era hora de despedirse. Tal vez para siempre. Quería decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

—Adrien.

—¿Si?

—Ya puedes darme el vestido.

Adrien estaba seguro que volvió a sonrojarse. Apartó nuevamente la mirada y extendió los brazos. Cuando el chico tomó el vestido sus manos se tocaron ligeramente, provocando un agradable cosquilleo en los dedos del rubio.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo finalmente, antes que el otro saliera del local.

El chico levantó la mano en señal de despedida y le sonrió por última vez.

—Soy Luka. Luka Couffaine.

Adrien le devolvió el gesto con ligera torpeza y lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Para su sorpresa, no pudo dejar de pensar en ese encuentro durante los próximos días.

En un principio pensó que era por su apariencia tan original y relajada, un look que contrastaba con los serios empresarios vestidos de traje y corbata que solían reunirse con su padre, o los modelos con lo que compartía pasarela, que siempre andaban maquillados y luciendo atuendos de alta costura. Pero no se trataba de eso.

En la noche, antes de dormir, recordaba su profunda mirada. Y su voz. Durante el día, deseaba volver a encontrarse con él. Sabía que era inútil regresar a buscarlo en la tienda donde lo vio por primera y única vez. Luka solamente había ido a buscar el vestido de novia de su hermana.

Adrien estaba actuando diferente. Su prometida lo notó.

—Adrien ¿pasa algo?

—No, nada en realidad —respondió en seguida.

Habrá usado un tono extraño, pensó el rubio, porque recibió una mirada de desconfianza por parte de su prometida. Por fortuna no le volvió a cuestionar. En su lugar anunció con voz firme:

—En dos días es la boda de una amiga, no creo poder llegar a tiempo para ir la ceremonia, pero estaremos en la recepción. Tienes que estar listo a las ocho.

Como siempre había pasado con su padre y ahora su futura esposa, la opinión de Adrien no tenía el más mínimo valor. Resignado se limitó a decir:

—Si, Kagami.

Y así fue. Adrien Agreste y su hermosa prometida, Kagami Tsurugi, llegaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano. Llevaban elegantes atuendos dignos de admirar, estando a la altura de una celebración tan sofisticada como el que se llevaba a cabo esa maravillosa noche.

El joven Agreste no conocía a nadie, ni siquiera a la pareja homenajeada. Permaneció inmóvil en su asiento durante más de media hora, oyendo las anécdotas de las personas sentadas junto a él. Sentía un poco de envidia al escuchar como ellos podían ir a donde quisieran y relacionarse con quienes quisieran, en lugar de obedecer a un padre frío y distante, y a una prometida con menos sentido del humor que una planta.

Kagami era hermosa y valiente, eso jamás fue cuestionado, pero tenía su carácter y ella definitivamente no era su tipo.

Pasó otra media hora y el joven Agreste sintió que se moriría del aburrimiento, hasta que oyó el sonido de una copa y volteó a ver de que se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa: ahí estaba Luka, de pie en medio del escenario y con una copa de champagne en la mano, ofreciendo un bonito discurso para la novia, su hermana.

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo, algo que no pudo ignorar. No sabía aún qué era lo que ese chico despertaba en él, era una sensación nueva. Supuso que era simple alegría por volverlo a ver, tal y como había estado deseando por casi un mes. Más animado que antes, oyó cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios. Se notaba que Luka quería mucho a su hermana y que no permitiría que nadie le haga daño. Se sintió aún más sorprendido al oir la canción que había compuesto especialmente para ella.

Definitivamente, Luka poseía una voz hermosa.

La presentación terminó en medio de unos merecidos aplausos. Adrien no apartó la mirada de él ni siquiera cuando bajó del escenario y se acercó a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes. Sintió como su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al ver como ella lo abrazaba y le sonreía con cariño.

Por un instante sospechó del sentimiento que lo estaba alterando últimamente, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello al oir la voz de su prometida.

—Vamos —dijo Kagami a su lado mientras se ponía de pie—. Te presentaré a mis amigos.

Adrien la siguió y notó con asombro que lo guiaba hasta donde estaban Luka y su acompañante.

—Hola, Marinette —saludó Kagami cuando las parejas estuvieron frente a frente—. Finalmente puedo presentarte a mi prometido. Él es Adrien Agreste.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte —contestó la chica con una sonrisa, aún aferrada a la cintura de Luka—. Me llamo Marinette Dupain Cheng.

—Un gusto conocerte a ti también —fue lo único que el rubio pudo decir.

—Ya conoces a Luka —comentó Marinette—. Él me dijo que se encontraron el día en que fue a buscar el vestido de Juleka.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido y ya no pudo evitar el verlo a los ojos.

—Me fue imposible el no contarle a mi novia que su ídolo hablo conmigo.

—¡Luka! —soltó Marinette, apenada—. No es para tanto. Me gusta mucho la moda y admiro tu trabajo y el de tu padre, es todo.

—Entiendo. Sé que tengo muchas admiradoras, pero no esperaba encontrarme a una en esta fiesta.

Marinette le sonrió, aunque Adrien no le prestaba atención. Tenía los ojos puestos en Luka, quizá tratando de decirle con la mirada que en realidad no esperaba volver a encontrarlo a él. No estaba seguro.

—Tenías razón —dijo Luka—, mi hermanita se ve hermosa en ese vestido. Tu padre hace un excelente trabajo.

—Si, se ve muy bonita y felíz.

—No puedo creerlo, es casi medianoche —comentó Kagami de pronto—. Debemos irnos. Tal vez no reunamos otro día.

—Si ¿Qué tal el próximo domingo por la mañana?

Adrien no advirtió la mirada confusa que le dedicó su prometida. No se había dado cuenta que Kagami hablaba a Marinette sobre una reunión de amigas, no sobre los cuatro.

—Me parece una buena idea —respondió Luka.

Kagami no aclaró nada, tal vez por la innegable y extraña emoción de su novio, y dejó que se llavara a cabo ese acuerdo. Luego las parejas se despidieron y cada uno fue en dirección opuesta al otro: Luka y su novia se fueron hasta donde estaban los recién casados, mientras que Adrien y Kagami se dirigieron a la salida del edificio.

Adrien sentía que su vida podía ser diferente. Ahora despertaba todos los días con más ánimos, luciendo una sonrisa genuina por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Deseaba en silencio que ya fuese domingo.

Adrien y Luka terminaron pasando ese día únicamente en compañía del otro. Kagami no estaba interesada en la reunión y su prometido la excusó diciendo que se encontraba muy cansada por el trabajo. Luka comentó que Marinette tuvo que quedarse a estudiar ya que había dejado todo para última hora.

No hubo ningún problema que ambos estuvieran solos. En un tranquilo restaurante, disfrutando de una taza de café, ambos jóvenes hablaban de sus gustos y pasatiempos. Se sentían a gusto y jamás hubo momentos de incomodidad. El rubio confirmó que Luka era músico, y que tenían opiniones en común sobre varias bandas de rock. Cuando el nombre del cantante favorito de ambos jóvenes, Jagged Stone, se oyó en la conversación, estuvieron hablando de su nuevo disco y perdieron la noción del tiempo.

—¿Qué tal si nos reunimos otro día? —preguntó Adrien con timidez, antes de que tomaran caminos separados.

—Déjame anotar el número de tu teléfono y te envío un mensaje para organizarlo.

Adrien le dio su número con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Se sentía muy felíz después de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, también se sentía intranquilo, porque sus sospechas sobre lo que Luka le hacía sentir se iban confirmando a medida que lo conocía. Ya no lo podía negar, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Se reunía con Luka casi todos los fines de semana. A veces paseaban por la ciudad buscando algo nuevo que probar, ya que era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Cuando no salían a la calle, las reuniones eran en el departamento del más joven. Kagami aún no vivía con Adrien y no mostraba interés en querer hacerlo por el momento, pero eso al rubio no le molestaba, y menos cuando eso le permitía estar a solas con Luka.

Solían hablar de música, de deportes, de comida y de videojuegos. En algunas ocaciones disfrutaban de largas batallas virtuales, otras veces miraban películas de terror cuando las reuniones eran por la tarde noche, más que nada porque Luka no podía verlas en casa; Marinette odiaba las películas de terror.

Algo de lo que rara vez hablaban pero no les disgustaba del todo hacerlo era hablar de sus relaciones de pareja. A Luka le había quedado claro que Adrien se iba a casar solamente para beneficiar a terceros, que su compromiso parecía más un negocio a punto de llevarse a cabo y que no podía escapar de ello. Adrien, por su parte, llegó a entrever en las palabras de Luka que Marinette era muy celosa y posesiva, y que aquello le causaba más de un problema.

—No me molesta en realidad —comentó Luka, quitándole importancia.

—Pero sabes que está mal. Tienes todo el derecho de hablar con tus amigas de la infancia. ¿Qué tal si hablas con ellas y vuelven a encontrarse?

—Marinette borró sus números de mi teléfono.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquilo. Ya hablamos de eso y se disculpó, pero mis contactos ya habían sido eliminados y no tengo forma de comunicarme con ellas.

—Es una lástima.

—Lo sé, sé que mi novia hace cosas que no debería sólo por celos, pero pronto todo mejorará si trabajamos en ello. Estoy seguro.

Adrien lo oyó decir eso en muchas oportunidades, pero cada vez era peor. Luka comenzó a tener problemas porque su novia creía que iba a ver a otra chica en lugar de a su amigo. Era molesto e incómodo responder sus llamadas en medio de una partida, o cuando Luka llevaba su guitarra para mostrarle una de sus nuevas composiciones. Luka sonreía, aunque ya no lo hacía tan seguido. Adrien no quería verlo así, preocupado y abatido. Quería que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que su relación no era saludable y que así no podían ser felices.

El tiempo pasó y Adrien tuvo que admitirlo. Lo que en realidad quería era abrazarlo y nunca alejarse de él. Rechazó el sentimiento miles de veces porque tenía miedo. Porque sabía que no podía ser posible, porque la sociedad le decía que estaba mal. Pero no pudo más.

—Debo confesarte algo —dijo un día, mientras estaban en su departamento. Su voz apenas se oyó, las manos le temblaban.

—Pareces nervioso, relájate —Luka se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, tratando de infundirle confianza.

El cuerpo del modelo tembló más ante el contacto. El rubor de sus mejillas era muy notoria.

—¡Me gustas!

Adrien cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus músculos de tensaron, como si esperara un golpe directo a la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Qu-que me gustas. Me refiero a que...me siento atraído hacia ti —Sus ojos se humedecieron, presintiendo el desenlace de ese encuentro, y no pudo evitar cubrirse la cara con las manos—. Lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo. Si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé.

Luka tomó sus manos y las apartó de su rostro con suavidad. Adrien contuvo la respiración al ver que estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, sus narices casi rozándose.

—No puedo creer... —Luka suspiró sobre sus labios—...que esto esté pasando.

—¿Qu...

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando el mayor eliminó toda distancia entre ambos. Sus labios presionaron contra los suyos y Adrien sintió que su corazón palpitaba con alarmante fuerza en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos y se deleitó con la ternura y el cariño que transmitía aquel gesto. Sus pies ya no sintieron el suelo, como si estuviera flotando en una nube, y la necesidad de aferrarse a los hombros del más alto se hizo presente.

Quién sabe cuantos segundos después, Luka se separó de Adrien, pero sólo un poco. Había puesto sus manos sobre las rojas mejillas del rubio y pegó su frente con la de él.

Adrien no lo podía creer.

—Creo que tú también me gustas —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y lo volvió a besar, una y otra vez.

A partir de entoces su relación no fue la misma. A Adrien le gustaba pensar que era felíz por primera vez en su vida. Y ahora que era felíz, no iba a dejar que nadie lo arruinara.

La relación con Kagami se volvió cada vez más tensa a medida que se acercaba la fecha de la boda, ya que el modelo ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir interés por el compromiso como antes. Adrien no tenía idea de como acabar con esa farsa debido a que no sólo debía enfrentarse a una campeona de esgrima a la que no le caía nada bien una derrota, sino también a una persona mucho más peligrosa que ella: su padre.

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, se dedicó a disfrutar cada momento que compartía con su amante.

—Me gustaría despertar así todos los días —dijo Luka mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento del rubio nuevamente, acostados en su cama, las sábanas cubrían su desnudez.

—Yo también. Es mi mayor deseo.

—He estado pensando en algo estos últimos días, y debemos hacerlo hoy. Marinette no estará contenta luego de que ignoré todas sus llamadas anoche.

—¿Y qué es?

Luka explicó su plan y Adrien casi lloró de la emoción. Finalmente haría una vida junto a él, lejos de Marinette, de Kagami y de su padre. No extrañaría a nadie, no tenía madre ni otros familiares. Tampoco tenía un amigo de verdad desde que Nino se alejó de él, harto de que no pidiese hacer nada sin permiso de su padre. Tampoco echaría de menos su estresante empleo de modelo.

Luka, por su parte, le dijo que no perdería contacto con su familia, y que su madre y su hermana apoyaban la idea de que fuese realmente libre y siguiera sus sueños.

Se despidieron con un beso y prometieron verse en el aeropuerto para tomar el próximo vuelo a Estados Unidos. Ya tendría tiempo de enseñarle inglés a Luka, lo que ahora importaba era alejarse de todo. Pero para ello debía terminar con Kagami y enfrentar a su padre.

Tenía la esperanza de que su prometida, ahora ex, se lo tomara bien, pero fue todo lo contrario, y más al enterarse de que la dejaba por un hombre. La discusión se acabó cuando ella se fue de su casa azotando la puerta. Ahora tocaba reunirse con su progenitor, ese que decía querer lo mejor para él y terminaba alejándose para no verlo más de una vez a la semana.

Se preparó mentalmente para todo, menos para encontrarse con un Gabriel Agreste completamente furioso.

—¡¿Cómo es eso que terminaste con Kagami?! ¡Y a una semana de la boda!

Por poco y rompe la mesa de un puñetazo.

—Padre...

—¡Exijo una explicación y más te vale que sea una buena excusa!

—¡Estoy saliendo con alguien más!

Gabriel lo miró como diciendo "¿qué parte de "buena excusa" no has entendido?"

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con ira contenida—. ¿Y de quién se trata?

—De Luka Couffaine —respondió seguro.

El miedo y la incredulidad se reflejaron en la mirada del diseñador de modas.

—¿Luka? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese para una mujer?

—Es un hombre.

Adrien se sobresaltó ante un nuevo golpe a la mesa del comedor.

—¡¿Has echo todo este desastre por una broma de mal gusto?!

—No es una broma, padre. Yo lo a...

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡No voy a tolerar esta estupidez de tu parte!

—¡No es ninguna estupidez! ¡Yo lo amo y no podrás cambiar eso!

—¡Si que puedo cambiarlo! ¡Voy a corregir este error antes de la boda!

¿Error? ¿Amar y querer ser amado era un error?

Adrien se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sentido hablar con su padre. Se levantó y salió del salón, molesto y afligido al mismo tiempo. Ignoró los gritos de su progenitor y abandonó la mansión que alguna vez fue su hogar.

En su departamento, mientras recogía sus pertenencias y las metía en una maleta, rompió a llorar. Por supuesto que lloró, se trataba de su padre. Fue quien le dio todo lo que necesitaba para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, menos lo que más deseaba de él: amor paternal. Lloró porque necesitaba un padre de verdad y Gabriel acababa de perder la última oportunidad de serlo.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse antes de salir. Su padre ya no formaría parte de su futuro, ya no importaba. Ahora sólo tenía a Luka.

Esperó por una hora en el aeropuerto. Dos horas. Tres. Luka debía terminar con Marinette, tomar sus cosas y encontrase con él, pero estaba tardando mucho. No le importó haber perdido el vuelo que iban a tomar, podía esperar el próximo. Podía esperar a Luka por siempre. Ahora que su vida cambiaría para bien no le importaba nada más.

La desesperación se apoderó de él luego de ocho horas de espera y varias llamadas perdidas. Decidió ir a buscarlo así que tomó un taxi rumbo al departamento de Luka. Trató de tranquilizarse pensando en que tal vez tardaba a causa de un inconveniente, hasta que tuvo la espantosa idea de que se había arrepentido y ya no quería volver a verlo. Eso sería lo peor, pensó en ese momento. Ojalá hubiese tenido razón.

Cuando vio las luces de varias patrullas que estaban justo frente al edificio y logró distinguir una ambulancia entre los vehículos, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué pasó? —alcanzó a preguntar a un vecino.

—Oímos una discusión muy fuerte, luego sólo hubo silencio. Escuché que intentaron que les abrieran la puerta pero nadie atendió, entonces alguien llamó a la policía. Ellos entraron...pero no nos quisieron decir nada de lo que vieron.

Adrien temía por el desenlace de esa historia. Con temor, se acercó a la entrada del edificio. Justo en ese momento dos policías aparecieron, llevándose consigo a una chica cuya ropa estaba cubierta de sangre. La reconoció en seguida: era Marinette, quien sonrió perversamente a percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Creiste que te saldrías con la tuya? —El angelical rostro de la chica se deformó en una expresión siniestra al agregar lo siguiente con un horrible grito—. ¡Si Luka no era mío, no sería de nadie!

Adrien se horrorizo al ver esa cara contorsionada por la locura. El miedo se hizo insoportable al comprender el significado de sus palabras y salió corriendo despavorido hacia el interior de la vivienda. Los policías trataron de detenerlo, pero nadie pudo evitar que tuviera frente a sus ojos a la peor de sus pesadillas.

Se precipitó al suelo cuando las fuerzas le abandonaron, quedando de rodillas frente a él, manchando su ropa con el enorme charco de sangre que rodeaba al amor de su vida. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, y la vista se volvió borrosa por las gruesas lágrimas que ensuciaban su rostro, cayendo una tras otra sobre el cuerpo inerte de Luka.

Adrien nunca supo explicarse que pasó después, la única imagen que recordaba luego de ese día era la dolorosa imagen que encontró y que no iba a poder olvidar por más que quisiera. Más que cualquier otra cosa, recordaba la mirada de Luka completamente vacía. Esos hermosos ojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento en que lo vio, perdieron todo su brillo para siempre.

Luego de eso no le importó el destino de Marinette, ni las palabras de Kagami a la prensa. No le importó lo que dijeran o no de su orientación sexual, y mucho menos lo que decía su padre. No le importó nada.

Luego de un tiempo se decidió a llevar el plan a cabo, ese plan que ideó Luka sobre huir lo más lejos que podían e iniciar una nueva vida en ese lugar.

Apenas llegó a Nueva York alquiló un departamento y se encerró allí por una semana. No quería salir ni hablar con nadie, aunque sabía que necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma para no pensar todo el día en Luka. Pero estaba seguro que le resultaría difícil no revivir sus recuerdos. Recordaba cada momento que compartieron juntos, sus encuentros, sus salidas, sus noches de pasión, el día que fueron a un concierto y se tomaron de la mano por primera vez en público. Recordaba la canción que había escrito para él como regalo de cumpleaños, cada palabra que le dedicó con su voz tan única y admirable.

Recordaba, sin poder evitarlo, cada lágrima que derramó en su funeral.

Pronto descubrió que Nueva York era un lugar muy diferente a su ciudad natal. Las personas no tenían que hacer mucho para conseguir un arma. Una noche, luego de escribir cada verdad sobre su vida en una extensa carta y dejarla sobre la mesa, tomó el revólver con decisión y apuntó a su sien. Tuvo una última reflexión antes de presionar el gatillo.

_"No importa el sufrimiento por el que tuve que pasar, por lo menos tuve la oportunidad de amar y ser amado de verdad, aunque fuese una sola vez en la vida."_


End file.
